The present disclosure relates to a probe-on-substrate, and more particularly a probe integrated within a substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of operating the same.
At a final stage of manufacturing of semiconductor chips, semiconductor chips are tested to ensure that the semiconductor chips have the functionality required by the specification, and to sort out the semiconductor chips that do not meet the specification. A chip testing interposer is typically employed in conjunction with a probe. One side of the probe makes physical contact with C4 solder bumps on a semiconductor chip under test, while the other side of the probe makes contact with a test substrate.
The chip testing interposers currently available are not reliable at the pitch of 3 on 6 configuration or smaller. The 3 on 6 configuration employs solder balls having a diameter of about 3 mils (about 75 microns) and a pitch of about 6 mils (about 150 microns) in a rectangular array. For example, thin film interposers employed to test semiconductor chips are unable to provide reliable performance at 3 on 6 pitches. Further, the cost of operating thin film interposers increases with reduced pitch, and becomes uneconomical at smaller pitches.